Fábio Lucindo
Fábio Pinheiro Freme Faria Lopes Lucindo (São Paulo, 16 de fevereiro de 1984) é um ator, dublador, diretor de dublagem, escritor e apresentador de televisão brasileiro. Entre seus trabalhos mais conhecidos estão os personagens Ash (Pokémon até a 18a temporada), Arnold (Hey Arnold!), Bucky (Bucky), Syaoran (Sakura Card Captors), Kuririn (Dragon Ball), Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto), Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier), Mega Man (MegaMan NT Warrior), Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach), Killua Zoldyck (Hunter × Hunter) Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion), Ryoma Echizen (The Prince of Tennis), Katsuki Bakugou (Boku no Hero Academia), Miroku (InuYasha), Tao Ren (Shaman King) e Spyro na franquia Skylanders. Também é conhecido por dublar os atores Zac Efron, Michael Cera, Emile Hirsch, Justin Chon e Logan Lerman na maioria de seus filmes. O ator Justin Long como a voz de Alvin, da trilogia de Alvin e os Esquilos. Em 2015 se mudou para Portugal para estudar na Universidade de Coimbra. Voltou para o Brasil em 2018. Foi diretor nos estúdios Álamo, Centauro, UniDub, DPN Santos e Vox Mundi. Atualmente dirige na TV Group. Trabalhos na dublagem Filmes Categoria:Dubladores de São Paulo Direção de Dublagem * Longa Metragem * Scott Pilgrim Contra o Mundo * A Tempestade * Underground: A História de Julian Assange * Arremesso de Ouro * Smosh - O Filme * Acampamento do Medo * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (junto com Adriana Pissardini) Animes * Pokémon (14ª Temporada) * Black Jack * Bokurano Séries * Liv e Maddie (do Episódio 22 em diante) * Não Fui Eu * Star Wars Rebels (1ª Temporada) * Kirby Buckets (1ª Temporada) * Lab Rats (Alguns episódios) * Galáxia Wander (Alguns episódios) * Perception (Alguns episódios) * Ninjago: Mestres do Spinjitzu (Alguns episódios) * Star vs. As Forças do Mal (Alguns episódios) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (Alguns episódios) * Vença, Perca ou Desenhe (Alguns episódios) * Pijama Party (Alguns episódios) * Slugterrâneo (Alguns episódios) * Randy Cunningham: Ninja Total (Alguns episódios) * Brinquedos & Cia Ilimitada (Alguns episódios) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (4ª Temporada) Desenhos Animados e Animes * Alex - Animália * Alex O'Connell - The Mummy Series * Arnold - Hey Arnold! * Ash Ketchum (1a. voz) - Pokémon * Ash Raposo - O Fantástico Sr. Raposo * Baddap Sleep - Super Onze: O Filme * Bakura Ryo (2a. Voz) - Yu-Gi-Oh! * Berto - Max Steel * Billy, Travis e Shadow Prove - Bakugan Battle Brawlers e Bakugan: Nova Vestroia * Billy White - Poochini * Buggy - Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Bo - Mama Mirabelle * Bob Gueye - Wheel Squad * Bucky, no anime do mesmo nome. * Cat - Sonic the Hedgehog * Chamada Para Vários Comerciais - Nickelodeon * Chad - A de Arrasou * Cheese Sandwich - My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica * Chuckie Finster - Rugrats * Cody Jones, em As Tartarugas Ninja: Fast Forward * Daichi, Cavaleiro de Aço da Terra - Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Redublagem) * Danny - Meu Querido Pônei * Darren Patterson - Ginger * Dênis - Pestinha e Feroz * Doug Funnie - Doug (fase Disney) * Doutor Frogg - Liga dos Super Malvados * Fly - Mamãe, Virei um Peixe * Alvin - Alvin e os Esquilos Encontram Frankenstein e O Homem Lobo e os Pentinhas * Fox - Combo Rangers Revolution (capítulos 1 ao 3) * Garoto Enxaqueca, do desenho homônimo da MTV Brasil, de 1997 * Gehl - Wolf's Rain * Haru Glory - Rave Master * Henry - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Hitomaru Sento - Di Gi Charat Nyo * Homem Aranha/Peter Parker - The Spectacular Spider-Man * Howard - Planet Survival * Kurosaki Ichigo - Bleach * Ira (Wrath) - Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) * Jaime - Para chegar até a Lua * Jen - O Cristal Encantado (Redublagem - Dublavídeo) * Jimmy Açúcar - Sushi Pack * Joe - Viewtiful Joe * Kai - Akira (Redublagem - Mastersound) * Kai Miyagusuku - Blood+ * Kazama - Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu! * Kaisuke (Kai) - Akira * Katsuki Bakugou - Boku no Hero Academia * Ken Robbins - Kaleido Star * Kelvin - Sailor Moon (fase R em diante) * Kiba Inuzuka - Naruto e Naruto Shippuden * Killua Zaoldyeck - Hunter X Hunter * Koji - Medabots * Koujirou Hyuga (primeira voz) Super Campeões Road to 2002 * Kuririn - Dragon Ball (redublagem), Dragon Ball Z , Dragon Ball GT , Dragon Ball Kai e Dragon Ball Super * Kyle, em Kick Buttowski * Kyuta/Ren em O Rapaz e o Monstro * Lee - Os Incríveis Espiões * Lee Ping - O Castigado * Leon Elliott - Black Cat * Limãozinho - Moranguinho (2003) (segunda temporada em diante) * Lucky - 3 Porquinhos e Um Bebê * Mark - As Super Gatinhas * Masaru - Akira (Redublagem - Capricórnio) * Matt - W.I.T.C.H. - Inicialmente seria dublado por Guilherme Briggs * Megaman - MegaMan NT Warrior * Miroku - Inuyasha * Modem - The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue * Narrador dos intervalos da programção infantil e jovem na Tv Cultura * Neon - Digimon Data Squad * Oliver Campbell - Ashita no Nadja * Pilhado em Os Reciclados * Peixonauta - Peixonauta * Penn Zero - Penn Zero: Quase Herói (1ª Voz) * Pinóquio - Pinocchio 3000 * Rato - Imaginadores * Ryoma Echizen - The Prince of Tennis * Réptil (Disney XD) - Esquadrão de Heróis * Senhor Porquinho da Índia - Pinky Dinky Doo (2ª Voz) * Serio -Combo Niños * Shigeru - Kamen Rider Black RX - Não confirmado * Shinichi Kudo, só no movie de 1997 de Detetive Conan, titulado no original nome japônes Meitantei Conan: Tokei Jikake no Matenrou. * Shinji Ikari - Neon Genesis Evangelion * Shinkawa - Hungry Heart - Wild Striker * Shinosuke (Shin) Fuchuuya - Twin Spica * Shaoran Li - Sakura Card Captors * Sid, em Sid, o Cientista * Sidnelson, da série de comerciais de animação do tênis Rainha, de 1998 * Stingy, - LazyTown * Sonic O Ouriço - Detona Ralph e Wi-Fi Ralph: Quebrando a Internet * Takuya Kanbara - Digimon Frontier * Tanizake Nagate - Knights of Sidonia * Tao Ren - Shaman King * Tony Tony Chopper - One Piece * Tony, em Bondi Band * Ten Cents - TUGS * Youtarou Tsukayama, Sarujiro (ep.25-27) e Soujirou Seta - Samurai X * Yusuke - I'm Gonna be an Angel * Yuta Akiyama - Zatch Bell! * Zoom Takazumi - Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * Zuru/Medalutador Misterioso - Medabots Spirit Voz original * Gato e Boneco - Sítio do Picapau Amarelo * Johnny - Senninha Novelas Séries de televisão * Ben Singer- Normal Demais * Benjamin - Cake * Blaine Anderson - Glee * Chad Dylan Cooper - Sunny Entre Estrelas, Sem Sentido! * Cuchi Skye Nakaiye (Skye) - The Puzzle Place * Dexter Morgan (adolescente) - Dexter(1ª Temporada) * Eric (Jeremy Kissner) - Resgate Vôo 29 * Fred Johnson - Quase Ilegal * Jake Collins - The Troop * Josh - Terra Nova * Josh Bauer - 24 Horas (6ª Temporada) * Kit Taylor - Kamen Rider: O Cavaleiro Dragão (Trailer) * Kuru - Alexandra, a princesa do rock * Stingy - LazyTown * Lance - Zoey 101 * Marvin Forman - Marvin Marvin * L.J Burrows - Prison Break * Phil Diffy - Phil do Futuro * Rato - Os Imaginadores * Zeke - Zeke & Luther * Dr. Lance Sweets - Bones * Zico - Karku * Jimmy Medigan - True Jackson * Life - Zoey 101(episódios 14 e 15 da 3 termporada) * Adam Young - Sr. Young * Mister Maker - Mister Maker * Cam - Mako Mermaids Teatro * O Céu Tem que Esperar - Dir. Cécil Thirè - 1992 * João e Maria - Dir. Maria Ferreira - 1996 * Algo em Comum - Dir. Márcio Aurélio - 1998 * O Despertar da Primavera - Dir. Maria Ferreira - 2000 * Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão - Dir. Pipo Grytz - 2005 * Diários da Sede - Dir. Fernanda Tabuso - 2007 * Bate-Papo - Dir. Tuna Serzedello - 2008 * Cidadania - Dir. Tuna Serzedello - 2008 (VENCEDOR PRÊMIO FEMSA - MELHOR ATOR 2008) 89 * Colméia dos Santos - Dir. Rafael Meira Barioni - 2008 * Amor e Restos Humanos - Dir. Marco Antonio Pamio - 2008 * DNA - Dir. Tuna Serzedello - 2009 * CINEMA - Dir. Felipe Hirsch - 2010 * Alice Através do Espelho - Dir. Rubens Velloso - 2010 * Música para Cortar os Pulsos - Dir. Rafael gomes - 2011 Comercial Narrador do comercial do copo de os Os Vingadores no Burger King. Narrador do comercial dos sabonetes Asepxia Cinema * Os Ursos - Dir. Kátia Lundi - 1995 * O Diário Aberto de R. - Dir. Caetano Gotardo - 2003 * Quero Ser Jack White - Dir. Charlie Braun - 2005 * Antes que Seja Tarde - Dir. André Queroz - 2005 * Para chegar até a Lua (Curta-Metragem) - Dir. Jose Guillermo Hiertz - 2005 * Do Mundo Não Se Leva Nada - Dir. Charlie Braun - 2006 * Suspeito - Dir. Eduardo Mattos - 2008 * Olhos de Fuligem - Dir. Denise Vieira Pinto - 2009 * Percy Jackson e o Ladrão de Raios - Dir. Chris Columbus - 2010 * Pra que a Vida Siga Adiante - Dir. André Queiroz - 2011 TV * Dr. Lance Sweets em Bones (Série) * Blaine em Glee * Série WEEDS no canal pago A&E Hunter Parrish (Silas Botwin) - direção de dublagem Wellington Lima * Artur - Rebelde Way (episódio piloto 1 e 2, de 2004) * Cambalhota - TV Cultura - 2007/2009 * PRÊMIO COMUNICAÇÃO E DESTAQUE 2008 * PRIX JEUNESSE 2009 - MELHOR PROGRAMA INFANTIL (SEGUNDO LUGAR) * Luiz - Gamers Tv Livro * Em 26 de setembro de 2015, Fábio lançou oficialmente sua primeira obra literária, "Até Então". O livro é um compilado de poemas, anedotas e causos que totalizam 45 textos. Jogos * Draco Malfoy - no jogo Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta traduzido para PC * Harry Potter em alguns jogos traduzidos para PC da franquia * Jin - 8º personagem no jogo Grand Chase * Ryan, The Hunt no jogo Lunia * Spyro em Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure * Spyro em Skylanders: Giants * Spyro em Skylanders: Swap Force * Ezreal em League of Legends * Jin em Grand Chase